


Unspoken

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power One Shots and Flash Fics [2]
Category: She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Spop - Fandom
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forgiveness, Friendship, Games, Gen, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kisses, Kissing, Lovers, Other, POV Catra, Pining, Post Finale, Scorptra, Shame, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, Spin the Bottle, catra and scorpia - Freeform, catra pining, catra says sorry, catradora, endgame is still catradora, its all fun and games until the emotions happen, post season five, scorpia & catra - Freeform, scorpia needs a friend, she ra and the princesses of power, she-ra and princesses of power, spop, srpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: This fic is inspired by/directly takes place during “The Lights of Little Towns,” fic by Zozo. I adore their spin the bottle fic so much and I really wanted to see Catra spin the bottle and have it land on Scorpia, as Catra explicitly dreads in their fic. I hope they don’t mind my little creative liberties taken! Seriously go read their fic!
Relationships: Catra/Adora, Scorpia & Catra, Scorptra - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Series: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power One Shots and Flash Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the lights of little towns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240040) by [zozo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo). 



“Catra’s turn!” Perfuma sang as they sat back down in a circle, everyone looking around awkwardly at one another. Bow whispered something at Glimmer who stifled a giggle. 

_ Let’s get this over with,  _ Catra glanced at Adora as if asking permission before spinning the bottle. 

She took the thing in her claws and spun, watching it intently as it whizzed around in a blur, finally slowing...slowing...slowing and…

_ Shit… _

Her stomach dropped. Catra swallowed hard through the lump in her throat. Perfuma’s eyes burned into her skin from across the room. Catra looked over the bottle with dread, its nose pointed squarely at Scorpia. 

“You don’t have to,” Aora started to whisper but Catra shrugged her off. She stood, crossing the circle and strode over the Scorpia, slowly wringing her hands together. If she was going to kiss Scorpia, she was going to do it right. She was going to kiss Scorpia the way she deserved. The way she had wanted to kiss her in the Crimson Wastes.

“Catra,” Scorpia exclaimed, more out of surprised nervousness than eagerness. Catra forced herself to look up into those dark eyes. Those large, hopeful ever optimistic eyes, so full of faith...even now.

_ She’s too good.  _ Catra thought. She never deserved Scorpia and Scorpia sure as shit didn’t deserve the way Catra had treated her. Catra’s stomach toiled in knots, ears flat and drooping. Fingers shaking, she sat down across from the large woman and reached her hands outward, holding her face. One thumb gently stroking the red band of exoskeleton that framed Scorpia’s cheeks. Contrary to her buff build and scorpion claws, her skin was soft and round. Catra shifted her weight uncomfortably, sitting cross legged. 

_ Just do it! It’s just a kiss, what are you waiting for?!  _

Her tail twitched, but Catra leaned in, tilting her head ever so subtly, closing her eyes, and touched her lips to Scorpia’s in what she hoped was a way that did not look as desperate as she felt. The large woman tasted so different from Adora, but not unpleasant. She tasted like wine, and smelled like iron. Catra persisted with the kiss, leaning inward, with all she had, as if by kissing Scorpia she could make it all better. Heal the wounds, seen and unseen that she’d ever inflicted on the woman who had done nothing but stood by her, supported her, encouraged her, saved her. Catra sucked a short breath but did not relent. If she kissed Scorpia well enough, hard enough, she could take back all the vile angry words she’d ever said and say all the unspoken things she’d ever meant to say. 

_ Thank you, this is nice, you are right, thank you. Your friendship means a lot to me, thank you.  _

The thoughts fueled her kiss, more incessantly. Catra’s fingers gripped harder around Scorpia’s face, clinging to her. Catra continued her kiss, pausing only momentarily to breathe in the scent of the woman. Scorpia’s claws slowly reached around her waist, strong and steady. Tears pricked behind Catra’s eyes. Guilt and sorrow and self-loathing and admiration of Scorpia all in a jumble. The large woman finally began to kiss her back. 

_ I’m sorry Scorpia...I’m so sorry… _

“Scorpia…” Catra breathed between kisses, more a whimper then she realized but she didn’t care at the moment. People were staring at them. Glimmer and Bow and Perfuma and...Adora. But Scorpia was kissing her tenderly and with more care and tact then Catra would expect from the usual clumsy woman. 

“Scorpia,” Catra whispered again, through her tears, through her lips. Her name was a prayer, a plea, a hopeful wish and an absolution. 

“Catra,” the large claws that had been holding her now fell to the side. 

“O...okay wildcat...t..that’s good…” Scorpia’s breath warm against her face. 

But Catra insisted, clinging tighter to the woman’s large shoulders. 

“O...okay...okay…” Scorpia was no longer kissing her but Catra did not relent. She needed to kiss her, to pour every ounce of love she felt into her. Love she should’ve reciprocated. Instead of treating her like garbage. Not like her love for Adora of course, but love of friendship. Catra desperately peppered kisses along Scorpia’s cheeks, her chin, her eyes, wanting to take back everything. To make it right.

“Catra...Catra!”

Tears were gliding down her face, splotching on to Scorpia with each kiss. 

“Catra!”

Something pushed her backward and Catra blinked, tail thrashing to get her balance before she could fall. Scorpia held her at arms length, large claws gripping Catra’s shoulders, keeping her up right. 

“Catra…” Scorpia whispered, her face as red as her tail. Catra heaved for breath, sniffling. She stared at the floor, wiping her face with the back of her hand. 

“I...I...who’s next?”

She asked quietly, shame threatening to make the tears come back. Catra turned on her heal and sat down next to Adora, drawing her knees up to her chest and lopping her tail around her ankles, unable to look at anyone. Adora’s warm hand slowly pressed against her shoulder blade, rubbing rhythmic circles of comfort on her back. 

“I need to get some air,” Catra muttered, standing up.

“Do you want me to…”

“No!” Catra hissed, then deflated, sickening shame bubbling up once more. 

“No...thank you. I...I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Before anyone else could respond Catra walked from the room, out into the hall and out onto one of the palace balconies. Catra hopped up on to the marble ledge, looking out over the purple sky. 

_ At least the view is better here than in the Fright Zone,  _ she mused; picking at something in her fur and trying to take deep, shaking breaths. 

“Hey wildcat,” Scorpia’s tentative whisper came out of the silence sometime later. Catra stole herself a moment, trying to compose herself before she turned around to face the larger woman. But there really wasn’t any point was there? Everyone had already seen her kissing Scorpia with such perverse longing, crying and shaking in her shame. 

“That was…..wow...that was something huh?” Scorpia came to stand beside her, leaning her large claws over the balcony. Catra glanced at her sideways but didn’t leap away. 

“I...I really liked you wildcat,” Scorpia murmured. Sour guilt roiled in Catra’s guts. 

_ “You want to be next?! Why are you so stupid? Stop being you and clean this stuff up!”  _

Catra squirmed under the woman’s earnest eyes. 

“I know,” she whispered sadly, having the decency to bow her head in shame. She inhaled a large breath before looking at Scorpia fully. That face so full of trust. “I’m going to do better,” Catra spoke with renewed determination. “I should never have treated you like that Scorp. I know what I did was wrong...Perfuma was right, you deserve a true friend, and that’s what I”m going to be.” She bit her tongue before she could ramble on. Scorpia only smiled, authentic as ever but made no move to hug her. Catra wished she would. 

“I’m sure you will wildcat.” Something in the woman’s voice betrayed douby, whether the Scorpia was conscious of it or not. More tears pressed against Catra’s eyes. Scorpia smiled, only barely and reached out a claw to touch her shoulder softly. The large claw gently squeezing for a moment. Catra moved to touch it with her own fingers but she withdrew her hold and nodding, Scorpia walked away back into the palace toward the others. 

Catra watched her go.

_ I’m going to be better. I’m going to be a better friend. _

_ I promise Scorpia, I promise.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I have very complicated thoughts about Scorpia and Catra's relationship. Let's just say I wish we got more of them talking it out at the end of S5. This fic attempts to capture the start of that reconciliation.


End file.
